Teardrops
by stormdog11
Summary: This is a New Moon poem when Edward left her. i am not a good poet. but please read and reveiw COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1 Teardops

Teardrops

You left me crying,

When I could be frying

Something at home,

But instead you took me to the woods

And left me alone,

Laying on the stone ground,

There I am curled up around,

My whole body

I feel on protective

But all I remember is you left me

On the stone of the ground


	2. Chapter 2 Stone

Stone

I am still as stone i can't

consertrate being being with my friends

You left me there not knowing what

i should do so come back to me

today because i ain't going to find

you because you are to hard on me

because i am still as stone.

* * *

**Sorry that was a short poem but that relates to Bella a little because all she did was do work and think. So I hope you enjoyed that poem. The first one was about when he left her and this one is about when Edward is gone and she barely does anything. Hope you enjoy. **


	3. Chapter 3 Happiness

**This is going to be about when she finds happiness with Jacob. So these poems are like a story. So read and reveiw. **

* * *

Happiness

Being with you makes me happy,

riding motercycles, studying with you

you brought me back to life of being with

you. So thanks for all your help and

you made me more happier everyday

being with you all the time

makes me happy forever,

so please don't leave me because

then I will be sad so keep me happy

forever.

* * *

**That was a little longer. I hope you like my poems because they are telling you the story of New Moon. So enjoy and read. **


	4. Chapter 4 Stupid

Stupid

The only way i can hear if I do

stupid things, but now working

out so well because your the only

thing that will make me jump off

a cliff, do hear you

you like blow in my ear of

my heart startes pumping

but you keep me happy when

I hear your voice.

* * *

**Hope you like this poem 2. Well we got at least 4 poems to go and then i am done with this new moon poem story. **


	5. Chapter 5 Back

**Sorry it took me so long to update and thank you for my reviewers on the last couple times. Thanks iluvtwilight727. She was trying to make it better for me. Thanks TwilightWriterxoxo for telling me i was a good poet**. **That is all i have to say to you, **

* * *

Back

Pixie hair and sitting on my coucc,

hugging me and saying your alive?

I said Jake saved me form drowning

she said she can't see werewolves

she can only see certain things but

i was glad my dear friends Alice was

back and we talked about her life

she was just sitting being the same Alice

like i knew. She asked mehow everything

was going. but then she had a vision that Edward

was going to kill himself. We left right away

without a single good-bye.

* * *

**Please Reveiw Because the more you get. There might be 4 poems left. But i think i dhould di it with all the books but then write a Twilight one and then Eclipse and the Breaking Dawn. What do you think? **


	6. Chapter 6 Airplane

**I couldn'r wait for reveiws cause something was telling me to write. But thank you for reviewing Love Of Blood. You really got me engouging enough to write more. Now sorry for the mess up but i will be having twilight poems of the story but if you already read the twilight books you will understand. **

**I do not own twilight Stephennie Meyer does.

* * *

**

Airplane

flying east, south, north, and west

it akes me the way to my true love

when we land we go on another airplane

and I sleep thinking of Edward,

He going to show himself in the sun

but I get straled because the airplane land,

and we are here in Italy to see my

true love Edward.

* * *

**Sorry it was short but i didn't mention anything about her Alice because she was thinking of the plan but mostly about Edward but now the next poem is about the plan. Please reveiw cause i wanna know if you like it because if you are trying to help me go ahead but i might be sarcastic sometimes. So just tell me if you like **

**~Stormdog  
**


	7. Chapter 7 Plan

**Disclaimer: Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer **

* * *

Plan

Alice spoke nice and calm

that i would go over there

and make sure he didn't do it

make sure he seen me first becuase

he might do it and die. So I listen careful

and keep on listening when she finishes

she clearly run's to do her part. I see the

yellow car we stole and then i run to the beginning

then i run i get were I can see Edward's Betiful

face. He standing there shirtless looking down.

* * *

**I got this from the pictures of new moon too. So who's going to see new moon. I am at 12:01. Just saying. Hope you all have a great summer. **

**~Stormdog  
**


	8. Chapter 8 Edward

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight Saga **

**Well you guys aren't reviewing. well sorry i took a while. But more reveiws i get the more faster i go. Well thursday through Saturday i was camping and then i had chuch today so yea. But keep on reviewing. **

**

* * *

**Edward

Standing there going to kill

himself. He is looking down not

able to look up and see me, which

is crazy because he just standing

there all quiet when everybody is yelling.

Alice was telling me to get Edward's

attention. But that was to hard so i tried

to yell his name. He didn't look up at all.

He just waiting to step in the light. So

I run closer and i see his pale skin,

i yelled his name and he looked down and

saw me standing there and me looking

at him like he was my pride.

* * *

**Review. The longer it take for you to reveiw the longer i take to write poems. **

**have a great summer break. **

**~Stormdog  
**


	9. Chapter 9 With

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight Saga**

**Thank you for reveiwing surfgirl1 and Love Of blood. Thanks **

**

* * *

**

With

with him makes me happy for so long,

he kelpt me in pain so long but i guess

that is too bad that i haven't seen him

for a while. Least i had the courage to

get him with me with him wrapped

around his arms and kissing my on my

head but not on the lips which is fine

with me. It is like you are my Almost

Lover all over again. It is like we just met.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry I took so long to update but thanks for reading and we are alomost done with Teardrops.**

**Where it said Almost Lover that is a song. the person it is by is A Fine Fizzy. **

**Have a great summer. **

**~Stormdog  
**


	10. Chapter 10 Going

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight Saga**

**Thanks for reading again Love Of blood. **

**

* * *

**Going

Back on the airplane going home

to my father. Me on Edward's lap falling

half asleep. Then I get to sleep when

I wake up we were on the airplane

still, I tried to sleep but I couldn't.

Edward's sweet voice told me to sleep

and we would be there soon. So I fell

fast asleep and next when I woke up

Edward had me in his arms but I slept

once more and then it wasn't a while

before I woke up again in Edward's arms.

* * *

**Well I want at least 2 reveiws before I do the next one. **

**Well have a great summer **

**~Stormdog  
**


	11. Chapter 11 Just Woke

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight**

**My reveiwers it been 4 days and you haven't reveiwed. I was going crazy those days. It felt like you weren't reading so please reveiw. Or you guys will see me not update for about a month. So please remember reveiwing is good.

* * *

**Just Woke

Edward holding me in his pale arms.

I am dizzy I hear yelling which is Charlie.

It sounded like he was yelling "get out of my

house you broke my daughter's heart." Edward

pleaded that he just put me in my bed at least

since I am holding her. He propset against my father.

Finally Charlie rufuses to talk to Edward so he nodded.

But That when I fell asleep in his arms again and did not

wake till a while later like always. But when I woke up

I wasn't in Edward's arms I was laying in my bed beside him.

* * *

**So what do you think. So thats means you can send me a message or reweiw. You choice.**

**But please reveiw by 1 day or I will go crazy. Then if you don't I am sorry I will have to take longer to update. **

**I promise you one thing. I promise I won't write this story till I get at least 2 reveiws. **

**~Stormdog  
**


	12. Chapter 12 In Bed

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight**

**Hey well I got 2 more reveiws but anyways I know it is getting close to school so I am going to judt finish this but I still want more reveiws. Tell your friends to read this because I like reading reveiws because it feels like I know I am a good writer. But please help me and tell me waht would make it better. But thanks for reading this.

* * *

**In Bed

I was rolling for comfort then

I felt smooth cold skin and woke

I looked at Edward's golden eyes.

He smiled his crooked smile. He

told me that Charlie abanddon him

from his house. I smile too. He tells me

that you broke my daughter's heart.

He tell me what Charlie said to him.

Then he take me to his house to have a talk.

* * *

**Sorry it was short but this is 2 to last poem. I am going to be done when I get the chapter now but tell everyone to read this if you can but thanks for reading. **

**But I might do twilight poems. **

**~Stormdog  
**


	13. Chapter 13 Choice

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight**

**Thanks for reading but here is the last poem.

* * *

**Choice

He took me his house. We walk through

the living room that was were my party was

but we moved on to the dining room. I

sat next to Edward. We were making a choice

to turm me in a vampire. First is Alice. She

says yes, next Roselie no, Jasper no,

Emmet yes, Edward no, Esme yes. Then

last of all is Caralie. Wish he was first.

But I mostly wish they were normal a little

because there would be dishes and a dinner

but then Carlie looked at Edward and nodded no

then the choice is made in deep bellow.

* * *

**What do you think? I made it long and I don't tell you if she does or not. But if you read the books you would know .**

**Good bye. This is my last poem. :(. It is very :(. Thanks for reading. **

**~Stormdog  
**


End file.
